Dragon Ball: End Age
by xXxMasterDuelistxXx
Summary: The world ended that day. 2 warriors, defending what was left of their home... and only gets to make it out... Alive. Of course, there is more to being alive than just being intact... It's what you are afterwards that matters... because in the end... all that can be left of someone... is death itself. (One-shot unless i get requests for more. OC Story)


Dragon Ball: End Age

Earth… 2040. A world vibrant and filled with people. A singular Saiyan still lived on the planet of Earth. His name was North. And he didn't even know his own Heritage. How interesting. He wore a red battle suit, and looked always ready to fight someone. Even if it meant he got beat up a bit. All the better to him, if anything, cause for some reason he seemed to get stronger and stronger with each battle.

His best friend, Sangetsuki, was the one who trained him through his Morals, and what to do with his stance, and his strength. His strength was meant to protect the weak, and give justice to those who deserve it… but that didn't mean unjust punishments. He just enjoyed great battles, as any Saiyan would. Sangetsuki usually wore a Saiyan Battle Suit, something Similar to what Vegeta wore, but his was green, and he used it to train with North. North eventually had learned Ki control, and learned the Cosmic Blaze, an attack that started like the Final Flash and eventually finished like the Kamehameha.

"So…. Practice again, I see." Sangetsuki stood on the edge of the Time Chamber. Clearly, he was looking to make a statement.

"Yes, Indeed it is time….. heh…..Time pun. Anyways… it is time to practice. We know the demons that we talked about are coming. The Time Revenants….." North says, as he grimaces. The Last Time Traveler that had came had his throat torn open, with the words "Hush" written across his chest and his arms, and his legs.

"Heh….. I'm coming at ya now!" Sangetsuki yells, charging and hitting North with a sucker punch. North falls backwards but instantly follows back with a forward kick, his foot extended out to kick Sangetsuki. Sangetsuki chuckles as he slides back. North lands on the floor, , feet on the ground.

"Woah… that's new…" North says, as he hears rumbling outside. He ignores it for now….. It'll fix itself, that's what it always does with Goku being the God of Destruction. He just destroys the threats….. That's who North was following: Goku-San.

Sangetsuki was more of a Vegeta Person: Striving to fight his way to power, proving himself through battles, and through hard work would he catch up to North.

"Now then, Let's start basic….." North powers up to Kaioken x2. He had visited King Kai with Goku once, and that got him to 2 million Power Level, same as Samgetsuki. However, he never got the Kaioken or the Spirit Bomb, and instead opted for the Pure Training path. King Kai had always made the "Just like Vegeta" comments when he looked at Sangetsuki.

North was a quick learner, as they only had so much time before the darkness arrived, to try and eradicate them. He wouldn't go down without a fight. "Heh….. Kaioken. I like it, North. I love a good fight. Come on! I wanna see if I have the strength to protect our friends, our families! Come on!"

North rushed forwards, with Max Speed, and Sangetsuki tried to match his speed, but North kept getting in hit after hit, after hit. Sangetsuki eventually got lucky after North tried to do another left punch. He punched North with an uppercut and kicked him back. North rolls up. "Heh….. not bad." North smiles, as he grimaces.

The Kaioken was starting to take its toll on him after only dealing a few blows. This was getting worse and worse….. "Break time." North says, pulling out a ham sandwich. Sangetsuki sighs, as he pulls out his own sandwich.

"So…. what are you fighting for, Sangetsuki? BEsides Kitesu~" North giggles as he teases his friend. Sangetsuki, or, as he preferred to be called, San, blushed a bit. "Well…. I do fight for my family too….. My Little Brother and Sister. They're all I have left… And I can't leave them to the accursed fate of this demon that has our world fucked up… so badly." San sighs as he takes a big bite out of his food.

North nods. "I'm doing this for the town….. For the people of this world. They are my family. Just like you are… And everyone else is…. Too. All the old heroes have fallen, due to Old Age… Or what be you with Saiyans. Piccolo has chosen to be dead because he wants to be dead now…. With his family up above. Goku is one of the only ones who is still alive, other than Tien, who had trained himself in a Near God level human.

North nods, standing up. "Being in here isn't gonna change anything… it's already out there….. Eating everything. We have to fight it…. Or we die trying….. Okay?" North smiles, as he walks towards the door to get out.

Sangetsuki nods, as he stands up. He puts his hand on the door, and opens it….. To ash and rubble. He sighs. "I see it… All rubble….. We were too late." He pauses, as he walks out. There seemed to be a man standing on air… he was just floating…. Watching all the death and pain below him as if it was of no object.

"YOU BASTARD!" San yells, rushing forward but is instantly flicked to the side. North watches, before yelling "KAIOKEN x10!" And rushing forward, but all his attacks either have no effect or this strange man seems to dodge every single one of his attacks, with almost no effort, and all the ease…

San growls, "Take this on for size then….." He summoned a Spirit Sword, and rushed forward, attempting to slash the other Man in half. San gasped as the Man easily grabbed the sword and threw him aside. North charges his Cosmic Blaze and fires off the blast. "AHHHHHHHHHH?!" He screams, obviously very afraid. The man seems to take the full force of that attack….. And remains unfazed. If anything, he grins darkly, sadistically. "Come on then piggies… let's play~" He rushed towards North first, faster than anything he had seen, and punched his gut, knocking him back. Then he was smacked to the ground, and he lost all breath for a moment. The man seemed to have a Grey Aura. He just chuckles. "Weak….."

San seemed to be more resistant and fought the man, clashing power, in the air, and they seemed to be on equal footing. "How interesting…. A Human who can keep up with me? I must say….. I'm impressed.. But your saiyan friend? Well, he 's a WASTE!?" And he rushed towards North. There was a flash… and then North looked up.

The man was pushed back, that much was obvious by the skid marks on the ground…. But San was stabbed through the chest….. By a grey blade. He sighs. "Idiot….. You should've moved…." San says, blood now running down his lip. He started to fall, and North caught him.

"Idiot…. Idiot idiot idiot idot….. Why did you protect me? You should've saved yourself!" North yells, as the man stays back, laughing darkly.

"A-and leave my b-battlefield….. Brother to….. Die….. heh…." He chuckles, as he coughs out blood. "I would've survived….." North says, as he watches San cough harder and harder. "I was watching you…. On the ground. And then i saw them….. You and they were the same. You're family man….. No matter what….. I always thought of you as family… Despite the hell or good times we had together, we were always family….. Not by blood, but through bond…"

San smiles weakly….. One last time. He sees North as three different people….. All of his siblings in one person. "Take care of them….. Alright?" San's hand, which had been shaking weakily, fell to the side. North felt rage build up in his heart, and something different was within him now.

Hot tears fell down his face as he stood again. "I'll never forgive you….. Ever….. I'll end you right here….. Right now." North feels a huge change in Ki… one something like the Kaioken….. But stronger.

"W-what is that….. That Golden Form?" The man actually takes a step back, his voice cracking with fear. North takes a step forward. "What is this….. This is the hope of all living things still alive…. The hope of the omniverse, the hope of the entire existance of our races….. A SUPER SAIYAN!?" North yells, charging up his aura with rage before rushing forward, delivering a huge set of punches, a valid combination of punches that made the Time Revenant Human Form fall down, dead….. Just as everything collapsed.

North felt the very floor below him fall, and he smiled. He would join everyone else in the wonderful bliss known as the….. What? He looked up, seeing a bright light. His Super Saiyan State was gone, but his clothes were intact…. Perfectly, in fact. No injuries.

"Ah…. I see you have awoken….. Please… come this way." North follows the voice, where it speaks. "You are an anomaly….. You shouldn't even be alive or be part of even this anymore….. Life. And yet here you are. Clinging to Life so desperately….. So… needily. Tell me, if you could have a second chance at life, no matter the conditions or costs, would you take it?"

North answered instantly. "Yes."

"Good….. Because i am offering you that second life….. On a few conditions…. 1.) You lose all your memories of this life….. And 2.) You start off with the original Power Level you started with before all this…. And 3.) No Super Saiyan starting off."

"Deal." Nroth answers, clearly still in pain.

"Good… now then….. Close your eyes… and let it allll… float away…"

Normal North: /nxPYVMb

Super Saiyan North: /KXbcyA5


End file.
